Just a Dream
by Kit4
Summary: Not very orignial, I know. Sarah believes the Labyrinth to have been just a dream. Jareth tries to prove otherwise. J/S
1. Setting the Stage

Here's a story inspired by something my brother said. He told me that it was all just a dream, and that Jareth was just her fantasy of a bad guy/prince charming, and when he says "I can't live within you" he was meaning that since he was just a dream, and illusion, he could really live. Well, I'm a big J/S shipper, so I decided to make it so that that was what Sarah thought. ( Oh, and Sarah's friend Kathy is named after a friend of mine, Kathy Doncaster who died of a brain tumor five years ago. I LOVE YOU KATHY!!!!!!! Now, with that morbid thought, read on!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah had grown since that day. She had put away all her toys, her books, her dreams. She cut her hair so that it was "more practical." She believed it all to have been a dream, just a dream to show her what power she was giving her imagination. So she put aside all dreams, all wishes, all magic and even the belief of love. For what is love, if not magical? But magic does not exist, therefore love does not exist. And so she lived, immersed in finances, order, learning, and logic. But in the night, her dreamer would cry out, begging her to listen to it. It screamed to her from the depths of her empty heart, crying out for love, for passion, for magic. And so he came to her at night, in her dreams, trying to awaken the dreamer in the depths of her being. But his attempts were futile. When she would awaken, she would shake the dreams from her mind, and go about her day. And he would wait for the next night, to try again. And so they lived, day to day, her dreamer and him both calling out to the hollow Sarah to believe in them again. Until he became desperate, and decided upon another course of action.  
  
I woke up that morning from another dream about him. I shook my head. "You've got to stop it Sarah. It was just a silly dream." Sigh. Why did it seem to hurt when I think that? Ugh, I must still be half asleep.  
  
I stumbled into the kitchen and smiled at the scent of fresh coffee. Pouring myself a large cup and drinking it black, I began to wake up. And then I stared in puzzlement at my kitchen table. There was a large basket of a dozen beautiful, perfect, blood red roses. Hmmm, I thought. Well, that wasn't there last night. Maybe it came when I was half asleep and I brought it in here without remembering. I shrugged. I do weird things before I'm truly awake. That was probably it. Looking closer, I noticed a card amongst the blooms. Pulling it out, I gasped.  
  
On the card was my name in the most beautiful script I'd ever seen. I couldn't help tracing over it with my finger, feeling the slight indent of the swirls and curves. Smiling, I opened the card. Inside, the note was short, and also in that beautiful script. "My Beloved Sarah, please accept this gift, even though you do not know me yet. I would like to remedy that little problem though, so please join me for lunch at the little Café on the corner of Amadeo St.."  
  
I flipped the card over, but that was all. No signature, nothing to indicate who it was I was supposed to meet. How was I supposed to know which stranger to walk up to? "Hmm, well I hope he comes up to me," I thought, "or else I'm just screwed. And there's no time. How does he know what time my lunch break is? Or maybe he's just going to wait there all day. Wait, how does he know where I live? Oh God, I hope he's not some creepy stalker." I traced over the lettering again. "No man that writes like this could be a psycho creepy stalker. What are you saying Sarah? Of course he could be. What is it they always say? Meet someone you don't know in a public place. Check. Oh, and go with someone you know. Well that's easy. I'll just ask Kathy to go with me. That way, if he is a nutbag, one of us can run for help." I smiled. It was a plan. 


	2. Meeting Kathy

Here you go! Another part for you kiddies! ( Thanks for all your reviews. I actually have an idea of where to go with this one! I think this is my first fanfic like that.Hmm. Oh well, enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kath!" I yelled as I entered the building where we worked. It was a tall but shabby building, funded by the state. We both worked at a foster home that, while shabby, was one of the better ones out there. Some of our kinds were rough from the street and others were badly injured. But I barely ever had to deal with that side of things. I interviewed potential parents, to see if they would be capable of tending for children. I sighed a little to myself. Yet another part of my life influenced by that dream I had so many years ago. The idea of helping unwanted children. I shook those thought from my mind as Kathy came up to me, bouncing a small girl with springy blonde curls and a serious face against her hip. Kathy took care of profiling the children for me, so I'd know what kind of parents which child would need. Some small part of me screamed out at the coldness of choosing a child's home based on their actions when they were in an animalistic state, as many of the children were, but again, I shook those thoughts aside.  
  
"Hey Sarah," Kathy said softly. She always had such a soft, almost shy tone of voice. It soothed the children she worked with, and everyone loved her. "What's the matter Sarah? You seem kinda spacey today." I should have known. Kathy could always see exactly what was going on with me. I almost responded, but the small child was still staring at me with those large, nearly unblinking eyes that told of a wisdom far beyond their age. It was kinda creepy.  
  
"Let's go in here," I said, dragging Kathy over to my office by her arm. She set down the child, came into my office, and closed the door. "Ok, look, I got this last night with a basket of red roses. What do you think?" and I gave her the note.  
  
She gave it a wistful smile after reading it and looked up at me from the chair she was sitting in and in the soft voice of hers said, "I think it's absolutely beautiful Sarah. He seems like a very sweet guy."  
  
I huffed. "Seems? Yea, he seems fine, but that's how all the crazies seem. Then they go all weird once they've got you alone with them, that's when the true crazy person comes out." Kathy lifted one eyebrow and just stared at me. "What? You know it's true. They talk about it all the time on the 11 o'clock news. There are tons of crazy people out there, just waiting to strike." I walked over to the window and stared out at all those people out there, with their cold hearts and evil intents. "It was bound to happen that I would run into one of the crazies again. I mean hey, it's been what, six months since I've seen my last crazy. I should have known that another one was getting ready to strike." I narrowed my eyes in anger.  
  
Kathy rolled her eyes at me. "You know," she said in an almost condescending tone, "I think that you should watch less news and read more romance stories." I gave her a look of absolute horror. "Not one of those," she clarified, "I'm talking about like, a romantic adventure, or mystery, or whatever. But what I mean is that this," she gestured to the letter, "is genuine class A romantic stuff. So you better get your butt ready for a date at lunch time or I'm gonna hit you. Hard. With something heavy."  
  
I chuckled a little at the thought of Kathy hurting anyone in any way. "But what if you're wrong Kath, what if this is one of those crazies, and I get my hopes all up and he just tries to kill me in a dark allyway?"  
  
Kathy again raised an eyebrow, stood up, and went over to the door. "What, Sarah Catherine Williams, can you possibly get your hopes up for, when you so forcefully don't believe in love?" And she walked out the door. 


	3. Getting Ready

Hey all, this is a short chapter, I know, that's why it's downloaded with the next one. Thank you all for your reviews. (blushes) I feel so special. Oh, and at the end of this chapter, what Kathy says is something that I would typically say. So that part of Kathy's persona is me, considering that I never really knew Kathy pre-tumor when she joked around a bunch and stuff. Wow, that's really depressing. Um, so read this and maybe it'll stop the depression from mounting. I hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At an hour till lunch break, Kathy came bounding back into my office. I looked up, surprised, from my paperwork, and stared at her.  
  
"Well???" she questioned impatiently, "Why aren't you getting ready?? We've only got an hour to make you beautiful for your mystery man!"  
  
I stared at her in mock horror. "MAKE me beautiful?? Are you implying that I am not all ready beautiful? Hmm?" She giggled at me. I burst into a grin too. "Ok, ok," I said as I got up and went around the desk, "but what in the world could we possibly do to make me look any better here at work? I mean, it's not like I have a curling iron or a fancy dress here, you know."  
  
Kathy didn't falter for one second. "I've got it all taken care of, now come with me, we're going to the bathroom to give you a bit of make-up." I sighed and let her drag me to the bathroom.  
  
"All right, now sit down on the sink and hold still while I put some eyeliner on you." I did as she said, as much as the sink poked into my butt. Blinking a little, I turned and looked in the mirror. It wasn't bad. A touch of black liquid eyeliner changed the shape of my eyes a little, made them look larger and greener. I had vague déjà vu from my childhood when I used to wear eyeliner all the time.  
  
After a bit more primping and combing of my hair, Kathy decided I was ready. I looked in the mirror and had to agree that I looked a lot better than I had when I'd woken up that morning.  
  
"Ok," I said as I picked up my things from around the bathroom, "Let's go!"  
  
Kathy blinked at me. "Let's? As in let us, implying that more people than just you are going anywhere?"  
  
"Duh," I replied, shoving her out the door with me. "You didn't really think I would go meet a potentially crazy person alone, did you? They always say to meet someone you don't know with someone you do."  
  
"How do you meet someone that you do know? Doesn't meeting someone, used in the context of the first time, require you to have never met before?"  
  
I sighed. "Shut up Kathy." 


	4. The Meeting

I know, I know, another itsy bitsy chapter. Since they're so small, I'm posting them a few at a time, because I just feel that there needs to be a bit of a suspenseful pause at times. Sorry. ( To all my fun pretty reviews, I love you all dearly, and if you track me down and come to my house, I'll give you chocolate!!!!! (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since Amadeo St. was only a couple blocks away, we decided to walk. It was a nice day, warm and bright, like being wrapped in a comfy blanket. The Café was a popular spot. Pretty much everyone went there on lunch break. So Kathy and I were very surprised to see that it seemed empty. Walking closer, we saw a man sitting at a table, with his back to us. There were a few employees waiting at the door, and they whispered to each other when they saw us. Kathy and I glanced at each other in confusion.  
  
"Good evening to you both. Would one of you happen to be the lady Sarah?" said the one worker in a very polite, yet not cold tone.  
  
"Uh, yea," I replied hesitantly. "I am."  
  
The man looked relieved. "Good, good, come in. Everything is prepared." Kathy and I looked at each other again. Wow, this guy had really gone all out.  
  
Walking into the café slowly, I noticed roses at every table and candles everywhere. As we walked in further, the employees from outside closed the blinds, and went into the back, leaving Kathy and me alone with the mysterious man.  
  
"Hello Sarah," whispered the man softly, still sitting with his back to us. "It's been a long time." He stood slowly, gracefully, seemingly growing taller and taller the more he stood. Finally standing tall, he turned to face us.  
  
Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuh! Who could it be????? Is it some random stranger thrown in to make you mad???? Or could it be...maybe..Jareth??? NO!!!! ( Not him!!! Why would Jareth be in a J/S story!?!?! ( 


	5. A Very Nice Hello

Here you go children. The third and last chapter uploaded in this batch. It's just a bit longer than the others. But if it bothers you, you can think of these three chapters as one, just broken into sections. (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I suddenly felt every ounce of power in my brain drain out of my head. I felt like a woman in a medieval story, who faints at everything. If there were guys like that everywhere, I'd be fainting too!  
  
He was tall, with wildly blonde hair pulled back into an elegant ponytail with just a few strands over the edge of his face. His face was long and thin, with high cheekbones and a long skinny nose. He was all long and skinny. He seemed to just drop from the shoulders down into a straight line. He wore a well-tailored black tux, complete with tails and a rose boutonnière. His eyebrows, however, were most unusual. The kind of pointed upward at the ends with the skin all the way from his eyelids to the ends of his eyebrows a slightly lighter shade, almost like eyeshadow. His mouth was small, a pale pink solemn line. But his eyes, his eyes captivated me. Drew me in and drowned me. It was as though I could see straight through him. I felt like I could stare into his eyes for hours on end and never even notice the time had passed.  
  
As I stared at him, he had moved closer, so smoothly that I didn't even notice until he gently grasped my hand and raised it to his lips, never taking his eyes from mine.  
  
"Such a pleasure," he whispered in a low, soft voice, with his eyes boring into me, holding me still, hypnotized. The dark look in his eyes made my heart race, my breath uneven, and my knees weak.  
  
Then, glancing down at the hand he still held, he smiled slightly, just a twist of the lips, showing that he knew exactly what he was doing to me. I felt as though I was falling. It was as though every thought; every part of my life before had disappeared. "Even the dream?" whispered that little inner voice. Startled, I pulled my hand back a little to think clearer. "Think about it," taunted the voice. "Isn't it just a little too close to just be coincidence? He looks the same, sounds the same, acts the same. And the roses with the card? How exactly did they get in your apartment? And how does he know who you are?" Shaking my head slightly to shut that voice up, I looked back up at the man.  
  
Clearing my throat, I said, "It's nice to meet you. This is my best friend Kathy." I gestured to Kathy. "But I must say, it's a little bit unnerving that I don't know who you are or how you know me, or why you wanted to see me." Kathy couldn't help the little hiss and glare she gave me. Hey, I argued with her mentally, I have to know this stuff, he could still be a weirdo. A very rich.handsome.romantic weirdo, yea, but he could still be a weirdo!  
  
The man smiled. "Why don't we sit and eat a bit while I explain. Don't worry Sarah," he said in a teasing voice, "I don't bite. Or at least, not yet." And with one incredibly sexy grin, he turned and ushered us to our seats at the table. 


	6. How I Know You

Hey kids. Sorry it's been so long. Had trouble picking up. ( Here's a little chapter for you. I'm getting right to work on the next one, so hopefully it won't be too far from coming. (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With slightly shaky legs I wobbled over to the table and sat in the seat the man was holding for me. Leaning close to my cheek as he pushed my chair in, he whispered in a deep, husky voice, "Are you feeling well, my dear?"  
  
Feeling tremors run up and down my body as he spoke, and my eyes fluttering half shut, I barely managed a nod. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye, and felt his breath on my hair as he slowly pulled away.  
  
I looked up to see Kathy looking at me with a knowing smirk on her face. I glared at her and sat up straighter, clearing my throat. I briskly shot at the man, "So, you still haven't told us who you are. I would like to know at least your name."  
  
He just smiled at me. "Of course, darling. Anything for you." He smiled wider. "My name is Jareth O'Roarke. I hail from Britain, though my family is Irish. Now, I believe we should order and not let these fine people go to waste." He turned to a waiter who had appeared without my notice, and said, "I would like the 10 oz. bacon wrapped filet mignon with baked potato and red wine." The waiter nodded and turned to me.  
  
"Uh, same thing I guess." I had no idea what their food was like, and I was a little preoccupied with the shock and all that I didn't feel like any large mental process. I saw Kathy nod to the same as well, and then we both turned expectantly towards our host.  
  
"I suppose you would like to know how exactly I know who you are and why I have bothered to contact you in such a way," he said in a smooth, silky stream. "I saw you many, many years ago Sarah," he reached out and ran his finger tips through a lock of my hair. "When your hair was so much longer." He paused for a moment, smiling softly, then straightened himself. "You would act out books in the park where I would go to draw. You wore the most beautiful dresses and you always spoke so confidently that I couldn't help watching you." He looked me in the eyes and there was a soft affection there that for some reason made me blush and look away. He laughed. "I doubt you ever saw me though, darling. You were far too involved in your stories." I looked up for a second as he raised his glass of red wine and toasted me, then took a sip, his eyes never leaving mine. "Well, lately I've found myself bored with life and missing all those days in the park watching you, so I decided to look you up, meet you proper, and try to talk you into playing in the park again." He grinned that mischievous wide smile, teeth flashing, which sent my heartbeat into overdrive.  
  
I felt the world spinning away as the room blurred and went bright. I felt myself getting lighter until a loud beeping broke its way through the cloud surrounding me and let the world come back with a burst of colour and the feeling of a man's hand holding me steady. 


	7. Evil Boyfriend

Hey kids. Sorry it took so long to update. I had most of this written, but then with Christmas and all, I forgot to finish it. ( So here you go. Hopefully I'll be writing more often. (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I blinked my eyes a few times as the beeping stopped, and I saw the worried face of Jareth O'Roarke staring at me as his hand on my arm held me steady. I turned, confused, to see Kathy sitting there with an upset, terrified look on her face as she spoke on her cell phone.  
  
"You're drunk again, aren't you Jeff?" she practically sobbed into the phone. Both Jareth and I looked at her, his hand still on my arm. "You promised me that you would never drink again." Tears trailed down her cheeks and I held her hand, silently telling her I cared. She squeezed my hand and in obvious agony said into her phone, "I be there to pick you up in ten minutes," and clicked off the phone.  
  
"Oh hun, don't go," I begged her. "You know he'll just do this again and again until you get rid of him. He's no good for you. I don't want you to get hurt again sweetie." She smiled a touch at me, more of the bitter, wounded kind than the yippy-skippy kind.  
  
"You know I can't Sarah," she said in her soft little voice. "I know I should, but I never can. I love him too much. Besides, he says it'll all change once he gets this promotion at work!" Her voice went a bit desperate at the end, and she squeezed my hand till it was numb.  
  
"You know it won't, Kath," I told her softly. "It's always like this. We work with this hundreds of times a day. He'll never stop, he'll never quit. No matter how much money he makes, and how sorry he is, he's just gonna keep doing this."  
  
She nodded jerkily, and shaken, stood up and grabbed her things. "I..I have to go." Her voice quivered, and she was still clutching my hand. "He's waiting for me. I have to go." She turned to leave and headed for the door.  
  
I called out to her, "Gimme a call if you need anything. Anything at all." I saw her nod her head a bit as she pushed her way out the door onto the now pouring rain.  
  
I sighed and turned back to Jareth, whose hand was still on my arm. He looked at me questioningly. "Her boyfriend is abusive," I explained. "He's a no good piece of shit, and I haven't been able to get her to leave him or call the cops on him yet."  
  
He nodded solemnly, but, seeing his hand still on my arm, I motioned to it and he let go, seeming as though he had completely forgotten it was there.  
  
"Well then why don't you call the cops for her?" he questioned me in a worried, yet polite manner.  
  
"Because if I call the cops and tell them what's going on, they'll need to talk to Kathy as well, and when I tried before, she just clamed up and denied everything. Said she fell down a flight of stairs and broke a leg, an arm, and bruised her arms in the shape of a man's hands," I broke off, my voice bitter and upset and took a sip of water.  
  
Jareth O'Roarke ran his hand comfortingly up and down my arm as I stared into the glass and attempted to regain my sense of composure. After a moment, I shook myself and sat up straight again, knocking his hand off my arm in the process.  
  
"So what line of work are you in?" 


	8. Steamy Steak Sauce

Hey guys, here you go. Sorry it took so long, yet again. I'm horrible at updating regularly. : ( I'm sorry. So here you go. Oh, and, um, I don't own A1 steaksauce if anyone wonders...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth sat up sharply at the brisk question. "Why do you do that?" he asked softly, causing me to feel a little ashamed of my rude behavior.  
  
"Do what?" I shot back, still briskly, though with the tiny undertone of fear because I knew exactly what he was talking about. I felt the fear and panic rise in my throat as I hoped to God he wouldn't go on.  
  
"Stop yourself from feeling and slap up a cold wall while changing the subject?" Oh God. He said it. I felt myself begin to hyperventilate again.  
  
He seemed to sense my discomfort and quickly replied, "I work at a foster care home, much as you do. Taking unwanted children and finding homes for them."  
  
As my head was spinning with this new knowledge, and visions of goblin kings danced in my head, (AN: sorry, had to) a soft song drifted through the empty restaurant. A soft, dancing tune, with chimes. A silky soft masculine voice wafted through the air. My mind was swept back through the years; back to a castle and a ball, and a man, twirling me 'round the floor.  
  
"That's so strange..." I whispered, my mind steeped in memories. "This song was in a dream I had. So very long ago...." I could tell my voice was soft, kind of wondering, but couldn't seem to float back into my body to change it.  
  
My eyes shot up when he spoke, even though it was a soft, breathy murmur. "Are you sure it was a dream, Sarah?" Oh, the way he said my name, with that almost sigh as it slid out of his perfect mouth. It took me a minute for the words to sink through my foggy brain. I heard my brain echo that question again and again. Was it a dream? First in his voice, then progressing into my own. It was the same question I had asked myself for so long. Had tried so hard to convince myself of. That little voice inside my mind was screaming at me. But then it stopped.  
  
Our eyes met and held at his continuation. "And not a fantasy?" he whispered, barely audibly. My lips parted slightly against my will as our eyes held and we stared at each other. Each of us moved slightly closer, as if the wind was blowing us gently towards each other. He tilted his head slightly, and with wondering puzzlement whispered "Sarah?" as we moved ever so slightly more forward, both knowing where we were headed but neither knowing if it was right. I tried to fight my way back to my brain, and my mouth formed "I...." but I wasn't sure if it really came out or not. It was lost though, as we moved that last bit closer, and oh so close, till we both caught our breathes in anticipation.  
  
My eyes fluttered open at the soft glide of double kitchen doors opening. I pulled back a bit, startled and confused as the staff flowed into the room with our dishes. Jareth had pulled back too, and pulled his napkin onto his lap with a slightly amused glint in his eye. At the slight upper tilt of the corner of his mouth, I shot back into myself as if someone had thrown a cold bucket of water over my head.  
  
When he saw my pissed off expression, I could tell he could barely repress his laughter, which pissed me off even more. I sat up as straight as I could and began sharply cutting up my meat.  
  
I ignored him as much as possible while I prepared my steak to be eaten. Dipping a piece in my puddle of A1 sauce, I slipped it between my lips and nearly moaned as I tasted it. My eyes slipped shut and I just savored the taste, as it was the best steak I had ever had, by far.  
  
As I swallowed and murmured "Wow," I looked up to see the most interesting thing. Jareth hadn't even touched his food yet, but was busy watching me, and having a good time of it from what I could see. His breathing was a little fast and his eyes dark with that primordial masculine look, as his eyes pierced my own with an intent desire that made all sorts of interesting things happen to my body. Boy was I in for it now. 


	9. Dinner and Dancing

Sorry for the wait darlings. Hope you like it! (  
  
He grinned suddenly, reminding me of the Cheshire cat, with that dark look still in his eyes. A bit unnerved, I looked back at my food and continued eating, sheepish from my previous display. I could feel my cheeks turning red and Jareth grinning even more as he threw his head back in a silent laugh. Asshole.  
  
After a few minutes, I dared to look up again. I was happy to see that Jareth had stopped staring at me and had eaten some of his food. At the moment though, he was savoring a gentle sip of his wine. I watched, fascinated, as he slowly stirred his glass with a gentle spin, and oh so delicately sipped, eyes closed.  
  
Before they opened again, I shook myself up straight and went back to eating, pretending that I hadn't just been gawking over this delicious man with no more control than a schoolgirl's.  
  
When we both had finished our meals, another song began. This time Jareth stood, circled the table towards me, and silently held out one long, thin, pale hand towards me. Beyond my control, my hand took his, and he gently drew me up and towards him.  
  
Somehow the rest of the table in the restaurant had been cleared out while I hadn't been paying attention. We twirled 'round the room as the beautiful music played, and he sang to me the most heartbreakingly beautiful song I had ever heard.  
  
I've nothing much to offer  
  
There's nothing much to take  
  
I'm an absolute beginner  
  
And I'm absolutely sane  
  
As long as we're together  
  
The rest can go to hell  
  
I absolutely love you  
  
But we're absolute beginners  
  
With eyes completely open  
  
But nervous all the same  
  
If our love song  
  
Could fly over mountains  
  
Could laugh at the ocean Just like the films  
  
There's no reason  
  
To feel all the hard times  
  
To lay down the hard lines  
  
It's absolutely true  
  
Nothing much could happen  
  
Nothing we can't shake  
  
Oh we're absolute beginners  
  
With nothing much at stake  
  
As long as you're still smiling  
  
There's nothing more I need  
  
I absolutely love you  
  
But we're absolute beginners  
  
But if my love is your love  
  
We're certain to succeed  
  
If our love song  
  
Could fly over mountains  
  
Sail over heartaches  
  
Just like the films  
  
There's no reason  
  
To feel all the hard times  
  
To lay down the hard lines  
  
It's absolutely true  
  
As the song faded to a close, we slowed, and I realized my back was to the door. He released my arms, but instead of backing away, he moved forward.  
  
He stared deeply into my eyes as one cool hand slipped up my cheek and into my short cropped hair. I felt as though I should be protesting, yelling, screaming, fighting, something, but oddly enough I wasn't. Everything just felt right, like I was back home, where I should have been all along. But mixed with the sense of peace was a sense of heady giddiness. It was as though I had drunk an entire bottle of wine, not just a few sips with dinner.  
  
My mouth parted a bit in an attempt to protest as, with the slightest of smiles, he leaned forward that last inch, and his lips settled on mine.  
  
Now all the logical people, including myself, say that the world never really does fall down and shatter when you're kissed by the right man. But I'm here to say it's all a lie. A horrible, horrible lie.  
  
The entire world shattered, leaving only us, and the embrace of our lips. His body moved no closer to mine, and nor did mine toward his. It was just lips on lips, and yet it was the most passionate, wonderful, amazing thing I had ever felt before, and there were tears in my eyes as he pulled away.  
  
With soft kisses on my cheeks heading toward my ear, he whispered, "You have to go back to work, luv. Your lunch hour is over." And he gently pushed me away from him and toward the door.  
  
As I began to stumble through it, mindless, brainless, thoughtless, he caught my hand in his. Bringing it to his lips, he said, "Until tonight, my love," and those silky lips brushed against my skin. With one last shot from those intense eyes, I was thrust out into the bright, garish world. I had never hated it as passionately as I did then. 


End file.
